


Hold my Halo

by Yurianimefan



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime), New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Demons, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurianimefan/pseuds/Yurianimefan
Summary: After accidentally kissing Satania, satania decides to give Gabriel a candy which makes her fall in love with someone for 5 hours but the 5 hours end and she still loves vignette





	1. Its not like that

Gabriel's POV:

"Wake up!" "I'm awake, what?" "You're gonna be late Gabriel" "Late for what?" "School" "I don't feel like going"   
"Gabriel..." "Fine,fine"

School

"Gabriel you did do your homework, right?" "Let me copy yours then I would've" "Just this once"  
Vignette is a good freind, but still, she wakes me up to be on time for school, what's good about school

Education, future, make freinds, learn some interesting things

Nothing at all "excuse me, Gabriel" "hi prez, what's up?" "Your homework" "here" "Vignette, be sure that she goes to hell" "Gabriel don't say things like that!" "Sorry prez, Gabriel is a bit how do I say this she's a bit of a bitch" "Vignette, swearing means detention, also Gabriel that'll be one for you, for bullying and copying homework"   
"Thanks a lot Gabriel" "I don't decide what words come out your mouth, but I don't mind having a detention, because there's no event on the mmo" "why is that all you care about"

Vignette's POV

Honestly thanks to that girl everything goes wrong having her in your life is hard as it is to have needles up your feet and walk 2 miles, either way I don't mind a detention because I don't really have anything to do

Lunch

Gabriel's POV:

"Listen here Gabriel you pathetic being, for I am the arch demon Satania-" to shut her up I pushed her to make her fall down the stars but I tripped and fell with her

My lips are pretty wet, why isn't Satania flipping out?

Vignette's POV

Me and Raphiel were walking and saw Gabriel and Satania kissing  
"You could've told us" I said, they both opened there eyes and shot up "I-I-its not like that" Gabriel said  
"I'm jealous" Raphiel said "I'm not with her she'd be the last person I'd wanna be with" 

Detention

"So Gabriel, how far have you and her gone" "Vignette. We. Are. Not. Dating." "So are you into guys?" "How'd I know what gender I'm into I stay at home all day playing video games, never cleaning and always having instant food- I sometimes order"

Satania's POV:

How dare she kiss me like it was nothing, I still have some magic candy left, just the love ones though I have a perfect prank, it'll only last 5 hours but it'll be worth it


	2. Satania's prank coffee shop

Gabriel's POV:

Today is torture because...I have to actually work...and what happened yesterday won't be ending anytime soon "Hello temma you seem troubled" "please call me Gabriel" "umm...Gabriel what's troubling you?" My face lit up "n-nothing.." "Come on tell me anything" "I accidentally kissed someone..." "Did you like the boy?" "Girl" "what?" "I. Kissed. A. Girl." "Oh...well.." "My freinds keep teasing us about it" "here's an idea, ask a boy out, that way they won't think you're gay" "I don't really care about that" "what is it you care about"

Today's MMO event, MMO, MMO, MMO, MMO

"Umm Gabriel someone left these cookies for you"  
"That's nice, I'll have them at lunch tommorow"

Tommorow Lunch

Satania's POV:

I put love candies in those Cookie's, Gabriel is going to love someone for 5 hours, since I accidentally fed her the wrong one last time she loved me but this time its Raphiel or Vignette or anybody else she has a close relationship to she's finished the cookies and vignette is in front of her that means...

Gabriel's POV:

Vignette looks cute....wait...what!? What am I saying... She's not cute...well she is but she's not....I don't like her...I do but not that kind of way "Gabriel could you at least attempt to make eye contact when talking?" "Who me? I'm full focus" "then stop waving your hands around" "I don't feel to good I'm gonna go to the nurses office" "you do look red" 

Forget the nurses office I'm going home  
Vignette is cute  
No she's not, its probably because I'm to tired to sleep after playing that MMO "Gab! Where are you going" "umm.... The nurse said to go home so...BYE!" 

Satania's POV:

The effect should wear off now I only put the candy in one of the cookies  
"Satania what are these candies" Raphiel asked "don't eat that...one" "I should probably go and jump off a bridge right Satania after all nobody around here even cares about me, so what can I say I should just end it, but no point in that I'll just go to heaven" she ate the sad one

Her effect wore off as well she's still alive!

Gabriel's POV:

Why am I still thinking about her well whatever its probably not important okay time for gaming  
I wonder if I get married in this game then I'll be able stop thinking about her looking for a husband I write in the chat I'm free someone replied so do you want me to do anything before we get married he asked go to hell no I can't say that you aren't my type...  I'm logging out that's to weird

Next day 

"Hey Gabriel" "don't talk to me vignette"

Vignette's POV

Did I make her mad? "Umm...sorry?" she stopped for a second then continued walking...

Gym class I doubt Gabriel will be taking much part in this

She came second I a race  
Won dodgeball  
Scored 5 in football  
Hit 3 home runs in baseball  
Got 7 hoops in basketball  
And she ran on the 1000 meter run 

Is she okay? Is she mad about what I said about her and Satania? All the guys are looking at her with that look, is she trying to get a boyfriend

Gabriel's POV:

I don't know why I did that, I wasn't showing off to anybody specific....vignette  
A boy began talking to me and is was blush people were getting the wrong idea maybe I should do what master said to do no way! I am not asking this kid Jake if he wants a date

Satania's POV:

So the candy didn't wear off....it did....meaning Gabriel has a crush on vignette. Perfect.


	3. Suspicions

Gabriel's POV:

Why is it now I have all these feelings for her, I never used to  
Just hearing her name makes me blush so does thinking about her anything to do with her does...  
How do I avoid these thoughts? Maybe if I avoid her? She's calling me....not answering.... Now she's texting "Gab I'm waiting" waiting for what? Wait no I don't care 

1 hour later

Someone is at my door "umm...hi?" I've never seen these two...there wearing a different uniform "you're called Gabriel, right?" "Yes, who are you two?" "Nobody special" he grinned "what do you want?" I asked, he grabbed my arm and the other guy pinned me down "what the hell!?" I yelled "What should we do with her" "her house looks like trash, she didn't even do her hair" "VIGNETTE!!!!!!!!!"

Vignette's POV:

"VIGNETTE!!!!" That sounds like Gabriel, no I'm not going she left for me for 2 hours doesn't answer my calls my texts I even went on that stupid game to private message her "SATANIA!!!!!" Oh does she want her as well, knowing her she'll probably go, "RAPHIEL!!!!" Does she want everybody? I can hear her but that's because I'm in her street "HEL-" why'd she suddenly stop? I'll go and check on her, I open her door to see her tied down and 2 men robbing her house, satania came "what are two highschool girls going to do?" "Satania..."  
We transformed into our demon forms "believe me we are no ordinary students, when your time comes, we'll be sure to send you to hell, do. Not. Hurt. Gabriel." Satania left she said Raphiel wanted to talk to her about something important, the police came 

"I- was- so scared" Gabriel said crying putting her head on my chest, I patted her on the head, looks like she is afraid of things as well "stay with me for the night...I'm too scared to sleep" she was shaking full of fear "OK" 

2 hours later

She wasn't letting me out of her sight at all, just how much did that traumatise her?  
"Vignette what Do you want to watch" "how about this anime 2 episodes Gakkou Gurashi?"

46 minutes latter

That was horrifying, but Gab was into it, how is she not terrified, it started out cute and now... (Well no spoilers)

20 minutes later

Interesting Gab is sleeping pretty early for her guess I'll sleep as well....but the floor is pretty messy, maybe I should leave she is asleep now, but what if she wakes up? Should I just stay awake? No that's not a good idea  
Gab woke up "you want anything vignette?" "A bed?" "Here" she pointed at hers "what about you?" She got out a sleeping bag

The next day

"Gabriel, can you explain why you're in the bed and hugging me?" "I hwad a nightmware" "don't try and sound cute" "I had a nightmare" "what happened in it?" "You died" "so you can care about people?" "C'mon if you died who'd do my shopping?" "Satania would be gullible enough" "yeah but she's a bit...stupid" her farce began turning red "umm...Gabriel" "GET OUT!" "Wait why?" "I SAID GET OUT!" She pushed me out

What just happened she sounded more upset then mad

Gabriel's POV:

I can't look at her in the eye at all!  
Because I like her, I know I shouldn't have kicked her out she's texting me 

Her- Gab  
Me- WHAT!?  
Her- are you mad at me?  
Me- NO!  
Her- why are you acting so weird then  
Me- because I feel like it!  
Her- Satania even seems less childish than you  
Me- good for her, at least I'm holed up at home all day!  
Her- ...you make it sound like a good thing

Vignette has been blocked

What am I doing? screw it!

I'm Blocking her on everything she's not making me mad its hurting my stomach that's for sure... "Hello Gabriel" it was Raphiel that had called me "hi" "vignette says you're-" I hung up because the conversation was going to be about her Satania began texting me 

Satania- You are now at your weakest point!

Satania blocked

What am I doing I'll leave for school early tommorow that way nobody will see me   
No games for tonight then

Tommorow 6:00 AM

Never imagined me being this early "Gabriel you're early" "hi macchiko" "PREZ!" "Well nobody heard me"  
"Gabriel you can't wear that hoodie" "why not" "school poli-" "oh its too short"

Class president POV:

She's really early "so Gabriel you've been acting different" "what do you mean" "so tell me which boy you like"  
"Actually..." Her face was turning red, she turned around "I like a girl..." Gabriel gay? That's quite a shock (maybe she acts like a boy so girls will like her?) "Go on laugh"

Gabriel's POV:

"Why would I laugh, so who is it you like" "GO AWAY!" "Wait why?" "BECAUSE!" I covered my face with my hands  
"Just leave me alone..."

Class President POV

"Prez what's wrong with Gabriel?" "I...don't...know" "did you upset her" "I don't think so..." "What were you two talking about?" "I only asked if there was a guy she liked" "does she?" "No"

Gabriel's POV:

So she knows that I like another girl, is it weird to like another girl? I didn't want anybody to know  
I don't even know if vignette is gay....its okay for me to like another girl because I'm a fallen angel  
"Gabriel" "sorry about before prez...but don't tell anyone..." "I think you were pretty brave to come out like that"  
"Umm...Gabriel?" a shy looking boy said "yeah" "would you...go out with me?" "no~" "do you like someone else?"  
My face began burning "m-me? N-no haha I mean me? I don't like anyone else...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I ran away again I can't catch I break time for school

Period 1- math

"Gabriel are you OK?" Vignette asked concerned "I'm fine!" "Someone do this question" sunglasses said   
I raised my hand just to get away from Vignette "well done Gabriel" he said  
I feel like falling over...I went to sit down "you're not okay" "I'm fine!" "Are you on your period?" (Wtf is wrong with me?) "NO!"  "Hello Vignette,Satania,Raphiel,Gabriel could you fill in this survey

Name- Gabriel  
Age- 15 (she probably is)  
Sexuality- gay

Only somebody important has to see it so I'm fine "Oh vignette you're gay?" "Yep! But hey I'm happy living like that" "Satania you're bi?" What is prez doing? "Oh that's good to know Satania" Raphiel said "and Raphiel you're bi as well" "and Gabriel you're-" I put my hand on her mouth "don't. Tell. Anyone." "Aww come on Gab tell us what gender you're into" "no!" "Why not!" "Because its weird!" "And how's that?" "Because it is!" "Just tell us" "no! No! No! No!" 

I ran away again! I feel so weak right now, I don't understand if it was a guy I could say "I love you" easily but when its another girl, it seems impossible, I know she's gay now, but so what!? She's cute...Satania told me she gave me one of those candies but they usually last 5 hours I always had feelings for her I just didn't recognize them until I was fed that thing, and Satania only meant for it to happen for 5 hours but this is ridiculous because I actually like her no I love her its impossible!

Vignettes POV:

Honestly what's gotten into her?

Period 2- science

She's not her I know why but why?

Break

I still can't see her

Period 3- music

"We can rent a boat and sale find a bunny and...feed it some juicy Cale" she's still not here she has a good singing voice so why not?

Lunch

Found her she's sitting where satania was sitting when she was a loner... "Umm...Gab?" "Huh?" "C'mon everybody's worried" "listen I know in your character description it says that you are kind, caring and responsible but just drop it a little" "whatever gab...just tell me what's wrong please" "no~" "does Satania know?" "No" "Raphiel?" She shook her head "prez?" "If she tells you I'll be sure that she can't get into heaven" "Gab don't be like that" she was starting to get on my nerves 

Gabriel's POV:

She's starting to annoy me and she's making butterflies (in my stomach) very happy  
"I'm going see you later"

Period 4

I'm in the restroom to think I'd stay in here for so long because I don't want anybody to see me, if just been playing an MMO on my phone

End (school) day

Home sweet....home "Vignette what do you want?" "Just tell me what's going on would you" "no~" "why not?" "Because its weird get over it, I'll tell you when I'm ready!" "Fine just do it sooner or later goodnight"

I love her


	4. Truth or dare and back to heaven

Gabriel's POV:

"Hey Gabriel" prez said to me "yeah what?" "Wanna play truth or dare with us" "is it okay for me to as well" vignette asked "may I join?" Raphiel asked "I shall join you as well!" Satania said "you can all play"  
Whatever might as well the bottle landed on Satania "Gabriel give me a dare" "I dare you to go outside for the rest of the game~" "challenge accepted!" "Baka...." "Gab that was mean" "oh it was I'll tell her to come back in"

Vignette's POV

And her awkward side appeared "do you know what's up with Gab" I asked prez "no idea but truth or dare vignette" "truth" I said "okay have you had a dream about anyone" last night I had a dream about gab, why's my face burning? "You have?" "N-no that's....yeah" "why do you sound so ashamed?" "Well how do I put it...I had a dream were Gabriel kissed me" "we're back" "h-hi Gab"

Prez's POV:

If I can dare Gabriel to confess "gab truth or dare" I asked her "who do you have a crush on?" Her face turned red "t-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yeah well I already know she ran out of the room "GAB GET BACK HERE" Vignette yelled "sorry she's been acting so weird latley " yeah we noticed..." "I wish she'd talk to me again properly she blocked me on every social media, my number as well" "me two" satania said "me three" Raphiel said  
So she won't talk to them in person or any other way (sounds normal for her)

Gabriel's POV

I'm going back to heaven, nobody really knows its me if I don't do my hair whatever I should probably tell me parents I'm a fallen angel what color is my halo its gotten brighter yeah that's right ever since I had these feelings for her I started trying again well good news (I guess)

I knock on my door "who are you?" My dad asked "its me Gabriel" I walked in "wait dad Gabriel is actually a good for nothing slob who lies around all day doing nothing!" My sister yelled "her halo seems a good enough color to me" "She probably just wiped it with her sleeve" "actually no" I said "anyway why'd you come here?" "Well I am a sort of a fallen angel" "what's a fallen angel?" my little sister asked my mother and father sat on a couch and made me sit at the one opposite them and told my sisters to go to there room my big sister refused because she knew about it first "So that's what you wanna do give shame to our name!?" My father yelled "how'd it happen anyway!?" My mother said disappointed "because she started playing online MMO games" "oh really?" Shouldn't I be explaing myself "there addicting" "whatever" my dad said "what's going on with school" "she's never on time barley goes in general and doesn't do any homework at all" "actually I did it, here" "you copied this"   
"Wrong again sis" "anyway you've insulted us Gabriel!" My father said as a bunch of shouting just went into my ear "JUST SHUT UP!" "Why should w-" "BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS FEMALE WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A DEMON I LOVE HER!" I ran upstairs locked my door and just fell to the ground 

Big SIS's POV (forgot her name):

"She's in love?" My mother asked "yeah but with a demon" and another girl "mom are you going to punish her" "I know I should but she sounded pretty upset when she said that she was in love, maybe we should help her"

Gabriel's POV:

I get it okay? I know I'm not the best angel, but I'm not the worst  
Why sis you used to be so nice to me then you found out I was a fallen angel and try and take every chance you can to punish me "Gabriel I'd like to talk to you" my mother said knocking on my door "go away" she opened the door slightly "please"

I crossed my arms and looked to my right "Gabriel you know you're allowed to be gay" "but the bible sa-" "the bible was written by humans not god (there's a thing to remember people) " yeah but" I turned to face her  
"Being in love with a demon is fine as well" "how?" "She was nice to you, and well heaven and hell aren't enemies there how should I say more like rivals" "you aren't mad at me for being gay?" "Even if you're a fallen one, you'll always be my little angel, I'll love you however you are" "what about me being fallen you aren't mad about that?" "I am a little mad, but it can't be helped in the end can it?"

Gabriel's mother POV:

She hugged me and started crying "I-i thought y-you'd hate me" I hugged her back and stroked her head "I'd never hate you" "mom..." 

"How should I tell her?" "Try giving her chocolates or cookies that might work" "okay"

"Did you punish her" "and why'd I do that?" "Because she's gay..." "THE BIBLE WAS WRITTEN BY HUMANS NOT GOD!" 

Gabriel's POV:

Well thanks mom, I'll do what you said, I went back to earth

 

Gabriel's POV:

"Hey Gabriel" prez said to me "yeah what?" "Wanna play truth or dare with us" "is it okay for me to as well" vignette asked "may I join?" Raphiel asked "I shall join you as well!" Satania said "you can all play"  
Whatever might as well the bottle landed on Satania "Gabriel give me a dare" "I dare you to go outside for the rest of the game~" "challenge accepted!" "Baka...." "Gab that was mean" "oh it was I'll tell her to come back in"

Vignette's POV

And her awkward side appeared "do you know what's up with Gab" I asked prez "no idea but truth or dare vignette" "truth" I said "okay have you had a dream about anyone" last night I had a dream about gab, why's my face burning? "You have?" "N-no that's....yeah" "why do you sound so ashamed?" "Well how do I put it...I had a dream were Gabriel kissed me" "we're back" "h-hi Gab"

Prez's POV:

If I can dare Gabriel to confess "gab truth or dare" I asked her "who do you have a crush on?" Her face turned red "t-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yeah well I already know she ran out of the room "GAB GET BACK HERE" Vignette yelled "sorry she's been acting so weird latley " yeah we noticed..." "I wish she'd talk to me again properly she blocked me on every social media, my number as well" "me two" satania said "me three" Raphiel said  
So she won't talk to them in person or any other way (sounds normal for her)

Gabriel's POV

I'm going back to heaven, nobody really knows its me if I don't do my hair whatever I should probably tell me parents I'm a fallen angel what color is my halo its gotten brighter yeah that's right ever since I had these feelings for her I started trying again well good news (I guess)

I knock on my door "who are you?" My dad asked "its me Gabriel" I walked in "wait dad Gabriel is actually a good for nothing slob who lies around all day doing nothing!" My sister yelled "her halo seems a good enough color to me" "She probably just wiped it with her sleeve" "actually no" I said "anyway why'd you come here?" "Well I am a sort of a fallen angel" "what's a fallen angel?" my little sister asked my mother and father sat on a couch and made me sit at the one opposite them and told my sisters to go to there room my big sister refused because she knew about it first "So that's what you wanna do give shame to our name!?" My father yelled "how'd it happen anyway!?" My mother said disappointed "because she started playing online MMO games" "oh really?" Shouldn't I be explaing myself "there addicting" "whatever" my dad said "what's going on with school" "she's never on time barley goes in general and doesn't do any homework at all" "actually I did it, here" "you copied this"   
"Wrong again sis" "anyway you've insulted us Gabriel!" My father said as a bunch of shouting just went into my ear "JUST SHUT UP!" "Why should w-" "BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS FEMALE WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A DEMON I LOVE HER!" I ran upstairs locked my door and just fell to the ground 

Big SIS's POV (forgot her name):

"She's in love?" My mother asked "yeah but with a demon" and another girl "mom are you going to punish her" "I know I should but she sounded pretty upset when she said that she was in love, maybe we should help her"

Gabriel's POV:

I get it okay? I know I'm not the best angel, but I'm not the worst  
Why sis you used to be so nice to me then you found out I was a fallen angel and try and take every chance you can to punish me "Gabriel I'd like to talk to you" my mother said knocking on my door "go away" she opened the door slightly "please"

I crossed my arms and looked to my right "Gabriel you know you're allowed to be gay" "but the bible sa-" "the bible was written by humans not god (there's a thing to remember people) " yeah but" I turned to face her  
"Being in love with a demon is fine as well" "how?" "She was nice to you, and well heaven and hell aren't enemies there how should I say more like rivals" "you aren't mad at me for being gay?" "Even if you're a fallen one, you'll always be my little angel, I'll love you however you are" "what about me being fallen you aren't mad about that?" "I am a little mad, but it can't be helped in the end can it?"

Gabriel's mother POV:

She hugged me and started crying "I-i thought y-you'd hate me" I hugged her back and stroked her head "I'd never hate you" "mom..." 

"How should I tell her?" "Try giving her chocolates or cookies that might work" "okay"

"Did you punish her" "and why'd I do that?" "Because she's gay..." "THE BIBLE WAS WRITTEN BY HUMANS NOT GOD!" 

Gabriel's POV:

Well thanks mom, I'll do what you said, I went back to earth

(Play the song after you've read the chapter)

 

Gabriel's POV:

"Hey Gabriel" prez said to me "yeah what?" "Wanna play truth or dare with us" "is it okay for me to as well" vignette asked "may I join?" Raphiel asked "I shall join you as well!" Satania said "you can all play"  
Whatever might as well the bottle landed on Satania "Gabriel give me a dare" "I dare you to go outside for the rest of the game~" "challenge accepted!" "Baka...." "Gab that was mean" "oh it was I'll tell her to come back in"

Vignette's POV

And her awkward side appeared "do you know what's up with Gab" I asked prez "no idea but truth or dare vignette" "truth" I said "okay have you had a dream about anyone" last night I had a dream about gab, why's my face burning? "You have?" "N-no that's....yeah" "why do you sound so ashamed?" "Well how do I put it...I had a dream were Gabriel kissed me" "we're back" "h-hi Gab"

Prez's POV:

If I can dare Gabriel to confess "gab truth or dare" I asked her "who do you have a crush on?" Her face turned red "t-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yeah well I already know she ran out of the room "GAB GET BACK HERE" Vignette yelled "sorry she's been acting so weird latley " yeah we noticed..." "I wish she'd talk to me again properly she blocked me on every social media, my number as well" "me two" satania said "me three" Raphiel said  
So she won't talk to them in person or any other way (sounds normal for her)

Gabriel's POV

I'm going back to heaven, nobody really knows its me if I don't do my hair whatever I should probably tell me parents I'm a fallen angel what color is my halo its gotten brighter yeah that's right ever since I had these feelings for her I started trying again well good news (I guess)

I knock on my door "who are you?" My dad asked "its me Gabriel" I walked in "wait dad Gabriel is actually a good for nothing slob who lies around all day doing nothing!" My sister yelled "her halo seems a good enough color to me" "She probably just wiped it with her sleeve" "actually no" I said "anyway why'd you come here?" "Well I am a sort of a fallen angel" "what's a fallen angel?" my little sister asked my mother and father sat on a couch and made me sit at the one opposite them and told my sisters to go to there room my big sister refused because she knew about it first "So that's what you wanna do give shame to our name!?" My father yelled "how'd it happen anyway!?" My mother said disappointed "because she started playing online MMO games" "oh really?" Shouldn't I be explaing myself "there addicting" "whatever" my dad said "what's going on with school" "she's never on time barley goes in general and doesn't do any homework at all" "actually I did it, here" "you copied this"   
"Wrong again sis" "anyway you've insulted us Gabriel!" My father said as a bunch of shouting just went into my ear "JUST SHUT UP!" "Why should w-" "BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS FEMALE WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A DEMON I LOVE HER!" I ran upstairs locked my door and just fell to the ground 

Big SIS's POV (forgot her name):

"She's in love?" My mother asked "yeah but with a demon" and another girl "mom are you going to punish her" "I know I should but she sounded pretty upset when she said that she was in love, maybe we should help her"

Gabriel's POV:

I get it okay? I know I'm not the best angel, but I'm not the worst  
Why sis you used to be so nice to me then you found out I was a fallen angel and try and take every chance you can to punish me "Gabriel I'd like to talk to you" my mother said knocking on my door "go away" she opened the door slightly "please"

I crossed my arms and looked to my right "Gabriel you know you're allowed to be gay" "but the bible sa-" "the bible was written by humans not god (there's a thing to remember people) " yeah but" I turned to face her  
"Being in love with a demon is fine as well" "how?" "She was nice to you, and well heaven and hell aren't enemies there how should I say more like rivals" "you aren't mad at me for being gay?" "Even if you're a fallen one, you'll always be my little angel, I'll love you however you are" "what about me being fallen you aren't mad about that?" "I am a little mad, but it can't be helped in the end can it?"

Gabriel's mother POV:

She hugged me and started crying "I-i thought y-you'd hate me" I hugged her back and stroked her head "I'd never hate you" "mom..." 

"How should I tell her?" "Try giving her chocolates or cookies that might work" "okay"

"Did you punish her" "and why'd I do that?" "Because she's gay..." "THE BIBLE WAS WRITTEN BY HUMANS NOT GOD!" 

Gabriel's POV:

Well thanks mom, I'll do what you said, I went back to earth

(Play the song after you've read the chapter)

 

 

Gabriel's POV:

"Hey Gabriel" prez said to me "yeah what?" "Wanna play truth or dare with us" "is it okay for me to as well" vignette asked "may I join?" Raphiel asked "I shall join you as well!" Satania said "you can all play"  
Whatever might as well the bottle landed on Satania "Gabriel give me a dare" "I dare you to go outside for the rest of the game~" "challenge accepted!" "Baka...." "Gab that was mean" "oh it was I'll tell her to come back in"

Vignette's POV

And her awkward side appeared "do you know what's up with Gab" I asked prez "no idea but truth or dare vignette" "truth" I said "okay have you had a dream about anyone" last night I had a dream about gab, why's my face burning? "You have?" "N-no that's....yeah" "why do you sound so ashamed?" "Well how do I put it...I had a dream were Gabriel kissed me" "we're back" "h-hi Gab"

Prez's POV:

If I can dare Gabriel to confess "gab truth or dare" I asked her "who do you have a crush on?" Her face turned red "t-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yeah well I already know she ran out of the room "GAB GET BACK HERE" Vignette yelled "sorry she's been acting so weird latley " yeah we noticed..." "I wish she'd talk to me again properly she blocked me on every social media, my number as well" "me two" satania said "me three" Raphiel said  
So she won't talk to them in person or any other way (sounds normal for her)

Gabriel's POV

I'm going back to heaven, nobody really knows its me if I don't do my hair whatever I should probably tell me parents I'm a fallen angel what color is my halo its gotten brighter yeah that's right ever since I had these feelings for her I started trying again well good news (I guess)

I knock on my door "who are you?" My dad asked "its me Gabriel" I walked in "wait dad Gabriel is actually a good for nothing slob who lies around all day doing nothing!" My sister yelled "her halo seems a good enough color to me" "She probably just wiped it with her sleeve" "actually no" I said "anyway why'd you come here?" "Well I am a sort of a fallen angel" "what's a fallen angel?" my little sister asked my mother and father sat on a couch and made me sit at the one opposite them and told my sisters to go to there room my big sister refused because she knew about it first "So that's what you wanna do give shame to our name!?" My father yelled "how'd it happen anyway!?" My mother said disappointed "because she started playing online MMO games" "oh really?" Shouldn't I be explaing myself "there addicting" "whatever" my dad said "what's going on with school" "she's never on time barley goes in general and doesn't do any homework at all" "actually I did it, here" "you copied this"   
"Wrong again sis" "anyway you've insulted us Gabriel!" My father said as a bunch of shouting just went into my ear "JUST SHUT UP!" "Why should w-" "BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS FEMALE WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A DEMON I LOVE HER!" I ran upstairs locked my door and just fell to the ground 

Big SIS's POV (forgot her name):

"She's in love?" My mother asked "yeah but with a demon" and another girl "mom are you going to punish her" "I know I should but she sounded pretty upset when she said that she was in love, maybe we should help her"

Gabriel's POV:

I get it okay? I know I'm not the best angel, but I'm not the worst  
Why sis you used to be so nice to me then you found out I was a fallen angel and try and take every chance you can to punish me "Gabriel I'd like to talk to you" my mother said knocking on my door "go away" she opened the door slightly "please"

I crossed my arms and looked to my right "Gabriel you know you're allowed to be gay" "but the bible sa-" "the bible was written by humans not god (there's a thing to remember people) " yeah but" I turned to face her  
"Being in love with a demon is fine as well" "how?" "She was nice to you, and well heaven and hell aren't enemies there how should I say more like rivals" "you aren't mad at me for being gay?" "Even if you're a fallen one, you'll always be my little angel, I'll love you however you are" "what about me being fallen you aren't mad about that?" "I am a little mad, but it can't be helped in the end can it?"

Gabriel's mother POV:

She hugged me and started crying "I-i thought y-you'd hate me" I hugged her back and stroked her head "I'd never hate you" "mom..." 

"How should I tell her?" "Try giving her chocolates or cookies that might work" "okay"

"Did you punish her" "and why'd I do that?" "Because she's gay..." "THE BIBLE WAS WRITTEN BY HUMANS NOT GOD!" 

Gabriel's POV:

Well thanks mom, I'll do what you said, I went back to earth

(Play the song after you've read the chapter)

 

Gabriel's POV:

"Hey Gabriel" prez said to me "yeah what?" "Wanna play truth or dare with us" "is it okay for me to as well" vignette asked "may I join?" Raphiel asked "I shall join you as well!" Satania said "you can all play"  
Whatever might as well the bottle landed on Satania "Gabriel give me a dare" "I dare you to go outside for the rest of the game~" "challenge accepted!" "Baka...." "Gab that was mean" "oh it was I'll tell her to come back in"

Vignette's POV

And her awkward side appeared "do you know what's up with Gab" I asked prez "no idea but truth or dare vignette" "truth" I said "okay have you had a dream about anyone" last night I had a dream about gab, why's my face burning? "You have?" "N-no that's....yeah" "why do you sound so ashamed?" "Well how do I put it...I had a dream were Gabriel kissed me" "we're back" "h-hi Gab"

Prez's POV:

If I can dare Gabriel to confess "gab truth or dare" I asked her "who do you have a crush on?" Her face turned red "t-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yeah well I already know she ran out of the room "GAB GET BACK HERE" Vignette yelled "sorry she's been acting so weird latley " yeah we noticed..." "I wish she'd talk to me again properly she blocked me on every social media, my number as well" "me two" satania said "me three" Raphiel said  
So she won't talk to them in person or any other way (sounds normal for her)

Gabriel's POV

I'm going back to heaven, nobody really knows its me if I don't do my hair whatever I should probably tell me parents I'm a fallen angel what color is my halo its gotten brighter yeah that's right ever since I had these feelings for her I started trying again well good news (I guess)

I knock on my door "who are you?" My dad asked "its me Gabriel" I walked in "wait dad Gabriel is actually a good for nothing slob who lies around all day doing nothing!" My sister yelled "her halo seems a good enough color to me" "She probably just wiped it with her sleeve" "actually no" I said "anyway why'd you come here?" "Well I am a sort of a fallen angel" "what's a fallen angel?" my little sister asked my mother and father sat on a couch and made me sit at the one opposite them and told my sisters to go to there room my big sister refused because she knew about it first "So that's what you wanna do give shame to our name!?" My father yelled "how'd it happen anyway!?" My mother said disappointed "because she started playing online MMO games" "oh really?" Shouldn't I be explaing myself "there addicting" "whatever" my dad said "what's going on with school" "she's never on time barley goes in general and doesn't do any homework at all" "actually I did it, here" "you copied this"   
"Wrong again sis" "anyway you've insulted us Gabriel!" My father said as a bunch of shouting just went into my ear "JUST SHUT UP!" "Why should w-" "BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS FEMALE WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A DEMON I LOVE HER!" I ran upstairs locked my door and just fell to the ground 

Big SIS's POV (forgot her name):

"She's in love?" My mother asked "yeah but with a demon" and another girl "mom are you going to punish her" "I know I should but she sounded pretty upset when she said that she was in love, maybe we should help her"

Gabriel's POV:

I get it okay? I know I'm not the best angel, but I'm not the worst  
Why sis you used to be so nice to me then you found out I was a fallen angel and try and take every chance you can to punish me "Gabriel I'd like to talk to you" my mother said knocking on my door "go away" she opened the door slightly "please"

I crossed my arms and looked to my right "Gabriel you know you're allowed to be gay" "but the bible sa-" "the bible was written by humans not god (there's a thing to remember people) " yeah but" I turned to face her  
"Being in love with a demon is fine as well" "how?" "She was nice to you, and well heaven and hell aren't enemies there how should I say more like rivals" "you aren't mad at me for being gay?" "Even if you're a fallen one, you'll always be my little angel, I'll love you however you are" "what about me being fallen you aren't mad about that?" "I am a little mad, but it can't be helped in the end can it?"

Gabriel's mother POV:

She hugged me and started crying "I-i thought y-you'd hate me" I hugged her back and stroked her head "I'd never hate you" "mom..." 

"How should I tell her?" "Try giving her chocolates or cookies that might work" "okay"

"Did you punish her" "and why'd I do that?" "Because she's gay..." "THE BIBLE WAS WRITTEN BY HUMANS NOT GOD!" 

Gabriel's POV:

Well thanks mom, I'll do what you said, I went back to earth

(Play the song after you've read the chapter)

 

 

Gabriel's POV:

"Hey Gabriel" prez said to me "yeah what?" "Wanna play truth or dare with us" "is it okay for me to as well" vignette asked "may I join?" Raphiel asked "I shall join you as well!" Satania said "you can all play"  
Whatever might as well the bottle landed on Satania "Gabriel give me a dare" "I dare you to go outside for the rest of the game~" "challenge accepted!" "Baka...." "Gab that was mean" "oh it was I'll tell her to come back in"

Vignette's POV

And her awkward side appeared "do you know what's up with Gab" I asked prez "no idea but truth or dare vignette" "truth" I said "okay have you had a dream about anyone" last night I had a dream about gab, why's my face burning? "You have?" "N-no that's....yeah" "why do you sound so ashamed?" "Well how do I put it...I had a dream were Gabriel kissed me" "we're back" "h-hi Gab"

Prez's POV:

If I can dare Gabriel to confess "gab truth or dare" I asked her "who do you have a crush on?" Her face turned red "t-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yeah well I already know she ran out of the room "GAB GET BACK HERE" Vignette yelled "sorry she's been acting so weird latley " yeah we noticed..." "I wish she'd talk to me again properly she blocked me on every social media, my number as well" "me two" satania said "me three" Raphiel said  
So she won't talk to them in person or any other way (sounds normal for her)

Gabriel's POV

I'm going back to heaven, nobody really knows its me if I don't do my hair whatever I should probably tell me parents I'm a fallen angel what color is my halo its gotten brighter yeah that's right ever since I had these feelings for her I started trying again well good news (I guess)

I knock on my door "who are you?" My dad asked "its me Gabriel" I walked in "wait dad Gabriel is actually a good for nothing slob who lies around all day doing nothing!" My sister yelled "her halo seems a good enough color to me" "She probably just wiped it with her sleeve" "actually no" I said "anyway why'd you come here?" "Well I am a sort of a fallen angel" "what's a fallen angel?" my little sister asked my mother and father sat on a couch and made me sit at the one opposite them and told my sisters to go to there room my big sister refused because she knew about it first "So that's what you wanna do give shame to our name!?" My father yelled "how'd it happen anyway!?" My mother said disappointed "because she started playing online MMO games" "oh really?" Shouldn't I be explaing myself "there addicting" "whatever" my dad said "what's going on with school" "she's never on time barley goes in general and doesn't do any homework at all" "actually I did it, here" "you copied this"   
"Wrong again sis" "anyway you've insulted us Gabriel!" My father said as a bunch of shouting just went into my ear "JUST SHUT UP!" "Why should w-" "BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS FEMALE WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A DEMON I LOVE HER!" I ran upstairs locked my door and just fell to the ground 

Big SIS's POV (forgot her name):

"She's in love?" My mother asked "yeah but with a demon" and another girl "mom are you going to punish her" "I know I should but she sounded pretty upset when she said that she was in love, maybe we should help her"

Gabriel's POV:

I get it okay? I know I'm not the best angel, but I'm not the worst  
Why sis you used to be so nice to me then you found out I was a fallen angel and try and take every chance you can to punish me "Gabriel I'd like to talk to you" my mother said knocking on my door "go away" she opened the door slightly "please"

I crossed my arms and looked to my right "Gabriel you know you're allowed to be gay" "but the bible sa-" "the bible was written by humans not god (there's a thing to remember people) " yeah but" I turned to face her  
"Being in love with a demon is fine as well" "how?" "She was nice to you, and well heaven and hell aren't enemies there how should I say more like rivals" "you aren't mad at me for being gay?" "Even if you're a fallen one, you'll always be my little angel, I'll love you however you are" "what about me being fallen you aren't mad about that?" "I am a little mad, but it can't be helped in the end can it?"

Gabriel's mother POV:

She hugged me and started crying "I-i thought y-you'd hate me" I hugged her back and stroked her head "I'd never hate you" "mom..." 

"How should I tell her?" "Try giving her chocolates or cookies that might work" "okay"

"Did you punish her" "and why'd I do that?" "Because she's gay..." "THE BIBLE WAS WRITTEN BY HUMANS NOT GOD!" 

Gabriel's POV:

Well thanks mom, I'll do what you said, I went back to earth

(Play the song after you've read the chapter)

 

Gabriel's POV:

"Hey Gabriel" prez said to me "yeah what?" "Wanna play truth or dare with us" "is it okay for me to as well" vignette asked "may I join?" Raphiel asked "I shall join you as well!" Satania said "you can all play"  
Whatever might as well the bottle landed on Satania "Gabriel give me a dare" "I dare you to go outside for the rest of the game~" "challenge accepted!" "Baka...." "Gab that was mean" "oh it was I'll tell her to come back in"

Vignette's POV

And her awkward side appeared "do you know what's up with Gab" I asked prez "no idea but truth or dare vignette" "truth" I said "okay have you had a dream about anyone" last night I had a dream about gab, why's my face burning? "You have?" "N-no that's....yeah" "why do you sound so ashamed?" "Well how do I put it...I had a dream were Gabriel kissed me" "we're back" "h-hi Gab"

Prez's POV:

If I can dare Gabriel to confess "gab truth or dare" I asked her "who do you have a crush on?" Her face turned red "t-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yeah well I already know she ran out of the room "GAB GET BACK HERE" Vignette yelled "sorry she's been acting so weird latley " yeah we noticed..." "I wish she'd talk to me again properly she blocked me on every social media, my number as well" "me two" satania said "me three" Raphiel said  
So she won't talk to them in person or any other way (sounds normal for her)

Gabriel's POV

I'm going back to heaven, nobody really knows its me if I don't do my hair whatever I should probably tell me parents I'm a fallen angel what color is my halo its gotten brighter yeah that's right ever since I had these feelings for her I started trying again well good news (I guess)

I knock on my door "who are you?" My dad asked "its me Gabriel" I walked in "wait dad Gabriel is actually a good for nothing slob who lies around all day doing nothing!" My sister yelled "her halo seems a good enough color to me" "She probably just wiped it with her sleeve" "actually no" I said "anyway why'd you come here?" "Well I am a sort of a fallen angel" "what's a fallen angel?" my little sister asked my mother and father sat on a couch and made me sit at the one opposite them and told my sisters to go to there room my big sister refused because she knew about it first "So that's what you wanna do give shame to our name!?" My father yelled "how'd it happen anyway!?" My mother said disappointed "because she started playing online MMO games" "oh really?" Shouldn't I be explaing myself "there addicting" "whatever" my dad said "what's going on with school" "she's never on time barley goes in general and doesn't do any homework at all" "actually I did it, here" "you copied this"   
"Wrong again sis" "anyway you've insulted us Gabriel!" My father said as a bunch of shouting just went into my ear "JUST SHUT UP!" "Why should w-" "BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS FEMALE WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A DEMON I LOVE HER!" I ran upstairs locked my door and just fell to the ground 

Big SIS's POV (forgot her name):

"She's in love?" My mother asked "yeah but with a demon" and another girl "mom are you going to punish her" "I know I should but she sounded pretty upset when she said that she was in love, maybe we should help her"

Gabriel's POV:

I get it okay? I know I'm not the best angel, but I'm not the worst  
Why sis you used to be so nice to me then you found out I was a fallen angel and try and take every chance you can to punish me "Gabriel I'd like to talk to you" my mother said knocking on my door "go away" she opened the door slightly "please"

I crossed my arms and looked to my right "Gabriel you know you're allowed to be gay" "but the bible sa-" "the bible was written by humans not god (there's a thing to remember people) " yeah but" I turned to face her  
"Being in love with a demon is fine as well" "how?" "She was nice to you, and well heaven and hell aren't enemies there how should I say more like rivals" "you aren't mad at me for being gay?" "Even if you're a fallen one, you'll always be my little angel, I'll love you however you are" "what about me being fallen you aren't mad about that?" "I am a little mad, but it can't be helped in the end can it?"

Gabriel's mother POV:

She hugged me and started crying "I-i thought y-you'd hate me" I hugged her back and stroked her head "I'd never hate you" "mom..." 

"How should I tell her?" "Try giving her chocolates or cookies that might work" "okay"

"Did you punish her" "and why'd I do that?" "Because she's gay..." "THE BIBLE WAS WRITTEN BY HUMANS NOT GOD!" 

Gabriel's POV:

Well thanks mom, I'll do what you said, I went back to earth

(Play the song after you've read the chapter)

 

 

Gabriel's POV:

"Hey Gabriel" prez said to me "yeah what?" "Wanna play truth or dare with us" "is it okay for me to as well" vignette asked "may I join?" Raphiel asked "I shall join you as well!" Satania said "you can all play"  
Whatever might as well the bottle landed on Satania "Gabriel give me a dare" "I dare you to go outside for the rest of the game~" "challenge accepted!" "Baka...." "Gab that was mean" "oh it was I'll tell her to come back in"

Vignette's POV

And her awkward side appeared "do you know what's up with Gab" I asked prez "no idea but truth or dare vignette" "truth" I said "okay have you had a dream about anyone" last night I had a dream about gab, why's my face burning? "You have?" "N-no that's....yeah" "why do you sound so ashamed?" "Well how do I put it...I had a dream were Gabriel kissed me" "we're back" "h-hi Gab"

Prez's POV:

If I can dare Gabriel to confess "gab truth or dare" I asked her "who do you have a crush on?" Her face turned red "t-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yeah well I already know she ran out of the room "GAB GET BACK HERE" Vignette yelled "sorry she's been acting so weird latley " yeah we noticed..." "I wish she'd talk to me again properly she blocked me on every social media, my number as well" "me two" satania said "me three" Raphiel said  
So she won't talk to them in person or any other way (sounds normal for her)

Gabriel's POV

I'm going back to heaven, nobody really knows its me if I don't do my hair whatever I should probably tell me parents I'm a fallen angel what color is my halo its gotten brighter yeah that's right ever since I had these feelings for her I started trying again well good news (I guess)

I knock on my door "who are you?" My dad asked "its me Gabriel" I walked in "wait dad Gabriel is actually a good for nothing slob who lies around all day doing nothing!" My sister yelled "her halo seems a good enough color to me" "She probably just wiped it with her sleeve" "actually no" I said "anyway why'd you come here?" "Well I am a sort of a fallen angel" "what's a fallen angel?" my little sister asked my mother and father sat on a couch and made me sit at the one opposite them and told my sisters to go to there room my big sister refused because she knew about it first "So that's what you wanna do give shame to our name!?" My father yelled "how'd it happen anyway!?" My mother said disappointed "because she started playing online MMO games" "oh really?" Shouldn't I be explaing myself "there addicting" "whatever" my dad said "what's going on with school" "she's never on time barley goes in general and doesn't do any homework at all" "actually I did it, here" "you copied this"   
"Wrong again sis" "anyway you've insulted us Gabriel!" My father said as a bunch of shouting just went into my ear "JUST SHUT UP!" "Why should w-" "BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS FEMALE WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A DEMON I LOVE HER!" I ran upstairs locked my door and just fell to the ground 

Big SIS's POV (forgot her name):

"She's in love?" My mother asked "yeah but with a demon" and another girl "mom are you going to punish her" "I know I should but she sounded pretty upset when she said that she was in love, maybe we should help her"

Gabriel's POV:

I get it okay? I know I'm not the best angel, but I'm not the worst  
Why sis you used to be so nice to me then you found out I was a fallen angel and try and take every chance you can to punish me "Gabriel I'd like to talk to you" my mother said knocking on my door "go away" she opened the door slightly "please"

I crossed my arms and looked to my right "Gabriel you know you're allowed to be gay" "but the bible sa-" "the bible was written by humans not god (there's a thing to remember people) " yeah but" I turned to face her  
"Being in love with a demon is fine as well" "how?" "She was nice to you, and well heaven and hell aren't enemies there how should I say more like rivals" "you aren't mad at me for being gay?" "Even if you're a fallen one, you'll always be my little angel, I'll love you however you are" "what about me being fallen you aren't mad about that?" "I am a little mad, but it can't be helped in the end can it?"

Gabriel's mother POV:

She hugged me and started crying "I-i thought y-you'd hate me" I hugged her back and stroked her head "I'd never hate you" "mom..." 

"How should I tell her?" "Try giving her chocolates or cookies that might work" "okay"

"Did you punish her" "and why'd I do that?" "Because she's gay..." "THE BIBLE WAS WRITTEN BY HUMANS NOT GOD!" 

Gabriel's POV:

Well thanks mom, I'll do what you said, I went back to earth

(Play the song after you've read the chapter)

 

Gabriel's POV:

"Hey Gabriel" prez said to me "yeah what?" "Wanna play truth or dare with us" "is it okay for me to as well" vignette asked "may I join?" Raphiel asked "I shall join you as well!" Satania said "you can all play"  
Whatever might as well the bottle landed on Satania "Gabriel give me a dare" "I dare you to go outside for the rest of the game~" "challenge accepted!" "Baka...." "Gab that was mean" "oh it was I'll tell her to come back in"

Vignette's POV

And her awkward side appeared "do you know what's up with Gab" I asked prez "no idea but truth or dare vignette" "truth" I said "okay have you had a dream about anyone" last night I had a dream about gab, why's my face burning? "You have?" "N-no that's....yeah" "why do you sound so ashamed?" "Well how do I put it...I had a dream were Gabriel kissed me" "we're back" "h-hi Gab"

Prez's POV:

If I can dare Gabriel to confess "gab truth or dare" I asked her "who do you have a crush on?" Her face turned red "t-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yeah well I already know she ran out of the room "GAB GET BACK HERE" Vignette yelled "sorry she's been acting so weird latley " yeah we noticed..." "I wish she'd talk to me again properly she blocked me on every social media, my number as well" "me two" satania said "me three" Raphiel said  
So she won't talk to them in person or any other way (sounds normal for her)

Gabriel's POV

I'm going back to heaven, nobody really knows its me if I don't do my hair whatever I should probably tell me parents I'm a fallen angel what color is my halo its gotten brighter yeah that's right ever since I had these feelings for her I started trying again well good news (I guess)

I knock on my door "who are you?" My dad asked "its me Gabriel" I walked in "wait dad Gabriel is actually a good for nothing slob who lies around all day doing nothing!" My sister yelled "her halo seems a good enough color to me" "She probably just wiped it with her sleeve" "actually no" I said "anyway why'd you come here?" "Well I am a sort of a fallen angel" "what's a fallen angel?" my little sister asked my mother and father sat on a couch and made me sit at the one opposite them and told my sisters to go to there room my big sister refused because she knew about it first "So that's what you wanna do give shame to our name!?" My father yelled "how'd it happen anyway!?" My mother said disappointed "because she started playing online MMO games" "oh really?" Shouldn't I be explaing myself "there addicting" "whatever" my dad said "what's going on with school" "she's never on time barley goes in general and doesn't do any homework at all" "actually I did it, here" "you copied this"   
"Wrong again sis" "anyway you've insulted us Gabriel!" My father said as a bunch of shouting just went into my ear "JUST SHUT UP!" "Why should w-" "BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS FEMALE WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A DEMON I LOVE HER!" I ran upstairs locked my door and just fell to the ground 

Big SIS's POV (forgot her name):

"She's in love?" My mother asked "yeah but with a demon" and another girl "mom are you going to punish her" "I know I should but she sounded pretty upset when she said that she was in love, maybe we should help her"

Gabriel's POV:

I get it okay? I know I'm not the best angel, but I'm not the worst  
Why sis you used to be so nice to me then you found out I was a fallen angel and try and take every chance you can to punish me "Gabriel I'd like to talk to you" my mother said knocking on my door "go away" she opened the door slightly "please"

I crossed my arms and looked to my right "Gabriel you know you're allowed to be gay" "but the bible sa-" "the bible was written by humans not god (there's a thing to remember people) " yeah but" I turned to face her  
"Being in love with a demon is fine as well" "how?" "She was nice to you, and well heaven and hell aren't enemies there how should I say more like rivals" "you aren't mad at me for being gay?" "Even if you're a fallen one, you'll always be my little angel, I'll love you however you are" "what about me being fallen you aren't mad about that?" "I am a little mad, but it can't be helped in the end can it?"

Gabriel's mother POV:

She hugged me and started crying "I-i thought y-you'd hate me" I hugged her back and stroked her head "I'd never hate you" "mom..." 

"How should I tell her?" "Try giving her chocolates or cookies that might work" "okay"

"Did you punish her" "and why'd I do that?" "Because she's gay..." "THE BIBLE WAS WRITTEN BY HUMANS NOT GOD!" 

Gabriel's POV:

Well thanks mom, I'll do what you said, I went back to earth


	5. I don't like you...

Gabriel's POV:

I'm back on earth again, I know what I'll do, I'll ask macchiko (prez) if she can teach me in the cooking club

Tommorow

"You want to learn how to make chocolates and cookies?" "Yeah..." "Why?" "N-no reason" I say blushing  
"OK then....here's the recipes"

2 hours later

"They taste good Gabriel" "the cookies are a bit burnt" I replied 

Tommorow

"Here vignette" "thanks?"

Vignette's POV

She gave me cookies and chocolates? they taste good, "did you make these?" "Yeah..." She replied  
She's not acting as weird but still she's being nice I bet she's doing this so she can get money "thanks Gab"  
"No problem" "why didn't you give any to Satania" "I did...burnt ones" "gabr-" "she's taste deaf" she has a point knowing satania she'll eat anything that's edible "for it is I! The great arch-demon satania, and now Gabriel I am going to humiliate you!" This will be interesting

Satania's POV:

Now I am going to expose to vignette that she likes her "how you gonna do that?" "By saying who you have a crush on!" All eyes in the class turned to us, Gabriel's crush was a mystery everybody wanted to know and I knew who it was "you don't even know who it is~" I whisper in her ear "Vignette~" "WAIT DON'T!" "I'm gonna, everybody Gabriel's crush is-" she shot me with some sort of gun, it wasn't the laughter one, it made it so I couldn't say a word for 20 minutes "guess where I bought this" the heaven shop I'll assume "satania are you OK?" Somebody asked "you see this here it'll un-silence you but don't you say a word about it" I nodded my head she shot me with another gun

Gabriel's POV:

"So Gab who do you have have a crush on" vignette asked "Jake..." "Y-you do?" Jake said "i-i like you too"  
What do I say to this "joking I like....umm" my face was turning red I ran out of the class,panting,  
What am I supposed to do that cookie thing didn't do anything how'd I even become a fallen angel?

 

That's how   
"Maybe I should just tell her"

Vignette's POV

Gab unblocked me a texted me saying to meet her in the hallway the bell went everybody's curious the entire class is coming


	6. Chapter 6

Vignette's POV:

"What is it Gab" "why'd you bring a crowd?" She said shyly "they followed me" I replied "right than what is it?" "I don't like you" "wait I don't understand did I do something wro-"

 

 

 

"I love you~" and she left the area, everybody's jaws were dropped and 

She kissed me

Gabriel's POV

I'm an idiot! What the hell was I thinking, it'd be fine if it was just me and her but that! "Gab?" "Wh-what?"  
"Thanks for the friendly gesture!"

..........

How dense are you! "Yeah just that nothing more!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the anime or manga


End file.
